Life is unexpected
by giirlygiirl101
Summary: What if the guy you've always wanted finally noticed you and you start dating? What happens when he gets sent away and you find yourself falling for someone else, someone you never expected falling for? What happens when a certain raven boy comes back? Well, life is unexpected. X SasuSaku NaruSaku pairings mainly, with others X
1. Chapter 1

Well hey guys! This is my first time writting something like this, I dunno I just felt like it... I hope it doesn't suck too much! AHAH Thanks for reading :D

Chapter 1

Today is my first day in high school, something I had waited all summer for, a new chapter in my life.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I live in the city of Konoha. My father, head of our family sat on the city council. Politics had always run in the family, and it was expected of me to join one day, to bring honor to our family, and to succeed. Thankfully I was born with brains and I'm really good in school, so that would give me an advantage. But hey, what 12 year old thinks about succeeding your father in politics you ask? Well…for most of the people I grew up with this is what's expected of us.

But, never mind that for now.

''Sakura, dear! Are you up? You're going to be late for your first day!'', mom called up to me.

''I'm up! I'll be down in a minute mom!'', I took one last look in the mirror, fixed my hair and being satisfied took my school bag. _I would say I look ok right? I mean… I'm going to see him again after two months off! TSH I'm the cherry blossom of Konoha of course I look ok!_, my inner self had been going crazy for the past week just thinking about seeing Sakuke-kun again.

''Good morning mom! Bye mom!'', I said while running passed the kitchen to put on my shoes.

''But Sakura you haven't eaten anything!'', mom was always worrying.

''Its fine mom! I'm too nervous to eat, being the first day, I'll eat a bigger lunch!'', and I was out the door.

As I made my way to school, I bumped into my dear old friend. Ino Yamanaka. Did you feel the sarcasm there? Well you better because it was filled with it. Let me tell you, we haven't been friends for the past 2 years. Friends don't like other friends liking the same guy as you, especially if that said friend is your BEST friend. Ex-BFF now.

''YO! Forehead how was your summer, I see you changed your hair, too bad it doesn't change anything, and your forehead is still as HUGE as ever! AHAH', URGH that Ino always needs to sour my mood.

''Ino I see your still a pig as ever, how much did you eat this summer?'', I could see the rage emanating from her, she hated being called fat (like any girl, but eh I needed my revenge).

''I'll see you in school forehead. And he's mine. Stay away.'', she said has she walk faster to get away.

_TSH who does she think she is, like he would ever choose her, she's so fake and dumb. We'll show her who's better. YAHH! _

I sit down in my class room; the school was huge and renowned for their exceptional students, with high ranking families. Everyone from middle school was here; everyone that mattered of course, what was I expecting this is the best school. _OH MY GOD! There's Sakuke-kun! He looks better then I remember! *squeeels* _Sorry total fan girl moment there, but I clearly wasn't the only one, in fact a whole bunch of girls where around him trying to get his attention.

The teacher came in, it was Iruka-sensei, he was our Homeroom teacher in middle, and I guess he got a promotion or something.

''Settle down now, I have some important news for you all.'', and then the idiot came in, of course always in an elegant manner. He burst through the door sweating and panting, clearly he had been running. _TSH it's called getting up earlier you baka._

''GOMENASAI sensei! I didn't think I would be late, I went to eat a few bowls of ramen at Ichiraku to celebrate the first day and kind of got caught up….'' He continued on his lame story. Like seriously who eats ramen in the morning? Naruto it seems.

''Naruto, we'll discuss you being late on the first day later, go sit down I have something to say.'' Iruka said with a sigh. He was probably wishing he stayed in middle school instead of having to deal with this baka for another 5 years. I don't blame him.

''OK cool Iruka-sensei'', Naruto said grinning and scratching the back of his head. He glanced at the classroom and looked right at me. _OH GOD. Please no. _He smiled at me and came forward; of course the seat next to me was available. _NOO. Go sit next to Kiba in the back! _

''Hiii Sakura-chan! How was your summer?'' he said, pretty loudly with a huge smile on his face, while sitting down. Everyone was looking this way now. I looked at the front of the classroom ignoring him. _URGH, just my luck… _

''Ok now let's get started. I know most of you know each other already, and I'm not sure if this will be at your advantage or not. But the principal has decided to try something new this year; you will each be pared with two other students for the year to help with your studies, teamwork and simply to maybe ease the transition from middle school to high school. '' sensei said while looking apologetic. He knows, we mostly don't get along much. Being that our families are mostly rivals.

''Troublesome'', was heard from the back of the classroom.

''You can't expect us to just sit and take this sensei, we can do it just fine on our own!'', another protested.

''I know you guys aren't thrilled, but this is how it's going to be. Your partners have already been selected. Kiba you're with Hinate and Shino. (More names are announced) Sakura you're with Sasuke (_YESSSSSSSS! THANK YOU BUDDHA FOR THIS BLESSING!) _and Naruto. (_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He will only bring us down!) _Shikamaru you're paired up with Choji and Ino. (More names are announced) well that's it for now. You may take your lunch break and get acquainted with your new friends'' he said while chuckling seeing our mortified faces.

Ino was glaring daggers at me, _TSH it's called karma my dear! mwuhahaha_

Naruto was grinning ear to ear and was staring at me. _URGH this is gonna be a long year… thankfully I will be with Sasuke-kun! 3 _

''Naruto, stop staring at me as if I was an alien.'' I said while grabbing my stuff and heading out of the classroom. I need to find Sasuke-kun.

''I would never think you're an alien Sakura-chan, I'm just so happy we get to be a team you and me!'' and he was running after me, bumping into a few desk on his way out.

''Naruto, let me remind you, there's no ''you and me'' going on, Sasuke-kun is also paired with us''

''Who cares about that bastard?! That's just a small detail.'' He mumbled while following me to the cafeteria.

We grabbed our lunches and headed outside, I know Sasuke-kun always likes to eat out when there's nice weather and has predicted there he is! I steadied my pace to make sure I don't seem desperate like some other of the girls that hang around him.

''YO bastard!'' and Naruto sat down in the grass, started eating his lunch.

''Um…Hi Sasuke-kun… since we'll be spending some time together I think we should exchange numbers… '' and I wanted to die because I had sounded like a dying cat. Why couldn't I just talk normally in front of him?

''Hn.'' Was all he responded and handed me his phone. I put in my number and sent myself a text so I could have his.

''That's a great idea Sakura-chaaan! I can totally text you all the time now!'', I glared at him. He handed his phone to me and, reluctantly I put in my number. This was important; it would affect my grade, so I had no choice.

We spent the rest of the lunch hour quiet, well me and Sasuke-kun; Naruto on the other hand wouldn't shut up about what he did all summer and how much ramen he ate. Even though I was glaring and Sasuke was ignoring him, he just wouldn't shut up. I just wish I could be alone with my dear tall dark and handsome, but no this baka has to be in the way.

This is going to be a long school year….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo here's chapter 2... I have a bounch of ideas and I dunno how im going to get it all out lol hope it doesn't suck too bad :) thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 2**

''MOMM! I'm home. '' I said while taking off my shoes. Naruto and Sasuke followed behind me. It had been decided that we would rotate going to each other's houses, easier en better than staying at the school library each time. Because our dear Naruto couldn't keep quiet and we had gotten kicked out, might I add. He couldn't bother anybody at our houses, other than me and Sasuke-kun of course. I was first.

''Sakura dear how was your day…'' my mom trailed off when she came and saw that I was with two boys. The Uzumaki boy and Sasuke Uchiha none the less, she looked at me puzzled.

''Was fine mom, this is Naruto Uzumaki and you remember Sasuke-kun, we are partnered this year for study session and projects at school… So we're going to study in the living room mom. '' I said.

''Hello mrs Haruno! SO glad to meet you! Your daughter is the prettiest, the smartest, basically the best!'' Naruto said and I had to refrain myself from knocking the life out of him for saying that to my mom.

''Oh well thank you Naruto, very kind of you. Sasuke how is your mother, I heard she was ill, I hope it's nothing serious.'' My mom use to be close with Sasuke-kun's mom. I didn't know his mother had become ill, I hope she's okay. Worry was plastered on my face as I looked at Sasuke.

''She seems to be regaining some strength, the doctor says she should pull through.'' Sasuke said, and for a second I thought I saw how exhausted he really was, but then he was back to normal in a flash. It must be hard for him; he used to be really close to his mom, while his brother is closer to his father. I can't imagine my mom getting sick; I wonder what his mother has?

My mom asked us if we wanted anything to eat and drink and sent us to the living room. It was big and spacious, with a big L couch. A big flat screen TV was mounted to the wall. Various vases and flowers decorated the room. I sat down on the couch and pulled the coffee table closer to me. Naruto followed and sat next to me, while Sasuke just stood there (kinda akward).

_Maybe he's too shy to come closer…or he doesn't feel comfortable?_

I looked at him while Naruto was chatting about I don't know what, he replied by keeping his gaze on mine. My heart suddenly started beating so fast and hard, I held my breath. He was just, gorgeous and perfect! Those dark onyx eyes, piercing right through me, I felt naked, like he could see everything. I need to get a hold of myself; I need to say something, come on brain start working! I looked away and could finally let out that breath I had been holding in.

''Uh Sa-Sasuke-kun y-you're not just … going to stand there the whole time are you…?''I said timidly not daring to look at him once more. _Wow so much for me being courageous, geez, talk about being a sissy. Pathetic… _

Someone sat next to me on the couch, I looked up and there he was. Right next to me, and he had this little smirk going on. The blush started spreading onto my face and soon enough I'm sure I looked like a tomato. Naruto had stopped talking, pain flashed across his face for a moment until it was washed away with his usual grin when my mother came in seconds later with a plate of snakes and some cold drinks. We thanked her and started on our homework. Of course the only one in need of help here was our ''dear'' golden boy. _What a baka… I still can't believe I got stuck with this guy. _

''Naruto you baka! How can you not understand this simple equation! We went through it last year this is just a refresh!'' I was so exasperated.

''Sorry Sakura-chan, I guess I just don't remember…'' he scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically.

''You're such a dope, dope.''

''What was that bastard?!''Naruto was furious. A war started in my living room between the two; I was stuck in the middle. ''I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow in martial arts class, just you wait and see!''

''I can't wait to see you fall face first again dope.''

I sighed after this, going back to my homework, trying to ignore them. _I never heard Sasuke-kun talk so much, AHAH seems like Naruto brings out his talkative side… though not in a good way. _

They left around 6pm, even though my mother had insisted they stay for super.

After super I excused myself quickly, took a shower and decided to paint my nails a soft pink, similar to my hair color.

When I drifted to sleep, all I could think about was a certain Uchiha boy smirking.

A few days passed since our first study session at my house. School was about to end, and I couldn't wait to get out. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been speaking since their little brawl in martial arts class, I heard it had turned into a draw, Naruto wasn't happy because he still wasn't better than Sasuke after all his hard work, and Sasuke wasn't happy because Naruto was on the verge of being able to beat him. They had both been staying extra hours after class to practice. Our little study session had taking a sudden pause. It was okay with me, I studied better alone anyways, and since I didn't take that class with them this year, I didn't need to practice. Martial arts had been something all nine of us had been put into, for guys it was a big honor and for girls it was a way to defend ourselves, though I was never very good at it…

I decided to use that time to volunteer at the hospital. It was something my parents had agreed to because it would be good for our image, but I didn't do it for that. I actually LIKED it. I liked feeling useful and helping people.

After my time at the hospital, I was about to head home, but when I got outside there was Sasuke-kun and Naruto. I walked up to them, Naruto huge grin splattered on his face and Sasuke was scowling.

''Heyy guys, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?'' I looked at both of them weary. _Did they get hurt while practicing?! _

''Everything is fine Sakura-chan! I finally beat the bastard in practice, and we had made a deal he would buy ramen if I did! So we came to get you to see if you wanted to come.'' He said. He was super proud of himself. I looked at Sasuke questioning what happened and he looked away.

''The dope landed a three points blow. Sensei said he beat me by one point. ''

''YEAH! That's right! Who's the best now eh!?'' He was pointing at Sasuke, and kept boasting about his win.

I couldn't believe it, Naruto beating Sasuke-kun, was just unimaginable. Sasuke had always been the best out of all of us. _I guess, Naruto's not so lame after all…_

''So are you coming or not Sakura?''

I turned my head, wide eyed. It was Sasuke who had asked me this. He was looking at me, amused by my reaction, he was smirking. Naruto had stopped talking and was looking at me, I couldn't read his expression because I was just too busy giving all my attention to this hunk of a specimen in front of me.

''Yeah, of course I will.'' I said, finally getting a hold of myself. I gave a smile and started walking towards the ramen place. Sasuke caught up and followed beside me, his nearness making me blush crimson. Naruto was still standing there, looking down.

''Dope you coming or what?''

He looked up and jogged to us, plastering a grin on his face like usual.

''Sakura-chan, HAAA'' Naruto said while we ate our ramen. He couldn't be serious expecting me to feed him.

''Naruto why you! Do I look like your servant baka!'' I said while hitting him. He scowled and rubbed his arm.

''Then why are you feeding the bastard!'' he said while eating his 5th bowl of ramen.

''YOU shouldn't have hurt Sasuke-kun!'' I said, but my inner self was rejoicing none the less.

I had learned that Naruto had landing his ''famous'' three points hit on Sasuke-kun's arm and being such a nice _friend_ I had volunteered to help Sasuke, the best part was he hadn't objected.

_Flashback_

_We got to the ramen shop, Naruto obviously coming here a lot, greeted the owner. We sat down and ordered our food. The boys were bickering again, for nothing important, and I was smiling just content to be with Sasuke, I was sitting in between both of them. My arm had brushed on Sasuke's while sitting down and I was on cloud nine ( hey I'm 12 and it's Sasuke, it doesn't take much)._

_Our bowls were put in front of us, Naruto dived right into it, and all I could think about is how much he was a pig. No class. I was about to take my first bit when I glanced towards my other teammate and noticed Sasuke was struggling with holding his chopsticks. Concern hit me, and was written all over my face. _

''_Sasuke-kun what's wrong with your arm?!'' _

_Naruto stopped eating when he heard me, and glanced over. He frowned, when he saw my hand on Sasuke's arm. _

_Sasuke glanced at my hand on his arm and looked up at my face. I don't know what emotion was visible for a second but when I realised what I had done I took my hand away so fast even Flash couldn't have done it faster. A huge blush appeared on my face, again. Here comes Sakura Haruno the giant tomato of Konoha. _

''_The dope, he landed his blow on my arm.'' He was smirking again. Oh, dear god he was gorgeous. Courage hit me full force and before I knew it I was asking him if he needed help. What I wasn't expecting, was him to give me his chopsticks, and apparently nether was golden boy. _

_I took the chopsticks, and began to feed Sasuke, Sakura the tomato of Konoha being very THERE, in the small ramen stand. _

_End flashback_

Naruto had been mumbling insanities about not wanting to have won the fight and betting with the bastard, since I gave Sasuke-kun his first bite. Again I was on cloud nine, no cloud ten or cloud one million if that even exist. I was the happiest girl in the world, feeding my long time crush ramen, WHO wouldn't be?

Ino would have a fit if she knew about this.

_TSHYA! In your face Ino! _


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3... haha hope you guys like it a little atleast! don't forget this is my first fanfic ever! lol :) Thanks for reading!

oh and, I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 3

The next few days, since the famous ''I got to feed Sasuke-kun'' incident, had been weird, if that is even the right term to use. Naruto had been acting weird, and tall dark and handsome even weirder. I mean I love that he's been giving me attention; I just don't know how to react to it. He had texted me over the weekend and had invited my family to come over, I got to see his mom and brother, his father being too busy just like mine. We had brunch and everyone was happy. His mom seemed to be doing well, considering she was still ill, and I still didn't have the courage to talk about it with Sasuke.

When it was time to leave, he asked my mom if it was okay that I stay, reassuring her that he would walk me home later. She had agreed, and I ended up watching a movie with him. (_See what I was saying, weird right_?!) I was seriously on cloud a million! When it was over I thanked his mother for the brunch again, and said my goodbyes. She told me she hoped to see me soon, and had looked at Sasuke with the nicest, sweetest, and motherly of smiles. It felt like she was telling him something, I just didn't know what, but Sasuke smirked. (_I guess it was a good thing?)_ There had been a lot of smirking going on, and I just loved it. Much better than his 'I don't give a damn, don't talk to me face'.

The best part of the day was when he walked me home; it felt like we had a chance, like he could be my boyfriend! *squeeeeels* Leading up to my door, he told me he had enjoyed the day and said he hoped we could do it again soon! (_Did I hear right or did I imagine it!? I'm starting to question myself, I just can't believe it! I was dreaming about a moment like that with Sasuke-kun for years!*sigh*) _we said goodbye, and that was it. When I got inside, mom had asked if I had enjoyed my stay, and said that Sasuke-kun was a nice guy, winking at me. I turned into Konoha's biggest tomato again, and she had laughed. Of course mom would be happy, if I ended up with Sasuke it would benefit the family a lot, the Uchiha's were one of the most influential families in the country. Their power in the politic world was rarely unnoticed. The Uchiha sons were some of the most eligible guys in town! To think that one could end up mine was just… *Squeeeeeeeels*

I had went up to my room, and decided to take a bath. My cellphone had buzzed, I looked at it and it was a text from Sasuke. '_Goodnight Sakura ;) See you tomorrow at school' _it said. I was soaring up into the clouds again! Butterflies in my stomach, I let myself fall on my bed, letting out a huge sigh. _I wonder what he's thinking, what he's doing right now…._ And I blushed because seriously he's almost a teen and we all have an idea of what they might be doing late at night! (_Oh my god Sakura you are such a perv!) _Again, a certain raven boy was all I could think about while drifting off to sleep, not even noticing the weirdest thing of all that day, Naruto hadn't texted me at all. Something he always did on the weekend usually.

…

_The next day_

I woke up late, as usual, and was in a hurry to get ready. Braided my long pink hair into a French braid and put on my uniform. Applied mascara quickly and lip gloss and I was running down the stairs.

''Woke up late again dear?'' mom handed me a paper bag containing my lunch and probably a muffin for on the go. She had gotten used to it, since my first day when I had skipped. She had this weird smile going on, like she was aware of something, and I wasn't. I ignored it.

''Thanks! See you later mom!'' And I was out the door. I stopped flat and my eyes widened when I saw Sasuke standing in front of my house talking with my father. I turned my head and could see my mom ushering me front inside the house, she was looking through the dining room window. Maybe I shouldn't have ignored it after all; I wouldn't look like a gaping idiot right now.

I put on a smile and walked over.

''Good morning, daddy!'' I said in my sweetest daddy's-little girl voice. ''I didn't know you were coming back home today from the council meeting!'' I glanced at Sasuke and yet again he was smirking.

''I came home early, and thankfully I did! Sasuke-san was just telling me about your little brunch. I'm very happy you two are getting along.'' It showed that he was ''proud'' of me for getting the Uchiha's son attention. For some reason I wasn't that happy with his expression. I actually liked Sasuke, not just because he's an Uchiha heir. I frowned.

''Now now, you look prettiest when you smile my dear! I'll let you two get to school, don't want to be late.'' He winked at me and walked away. '' Have a good day!'' and the door closed shut.

It was just me and Sasuke-kun standing there in front of MY house. Him smirking and I in shock, because who would believe that he would be here right now!

''Uh…S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing here…?'' damn my nervousness!

''To walk to school obviously. '' and he started walking away. I was just standing there shocked. _Sasuke-kun wants to walk to school with ME!? OMG! _

''Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there?'' he motioned to me with his hand, a smirk forming on his lips.

On our way we talked about a school project we had to work on (didn't really matter if Naruto wasn't there, he barely does anything). We decided it was his turn to have us over.

I was started to feel a little more at ease, Sasuke was actually somewhat talkative, I did say somewhat. Plus he didn't seem has ''far away'' from me as before, like we were getting closer to each other. Clouds, here I come again!

When we got to school everyone was looking at us. _TSHYA ! That's right ladies, he's mine!_

Ino noticed also, and started to glare at me. Fury was evident, she was jealous. _AHAH that's right pig! Sasuke-kun walked me to school! You have nooooooo chance! Mwuhahah_

I smiled at her and sticked my tonged out. I could practically see the smoke come out of her ears. Choji tried to distract her, and Shikamaru seemed to care less. She pushed Choji aside and stomped inside the school to her locker.

When we got into class, Naruto was obviously nowhere to be seen, probably going to be late as usual. I sat down at my usual spot, next to the window in the third row; Naruto's vacant next to mine. Sasuke always sat in front of me now, since our little ''you need to work together for the year'' thing. We sat down, and I could hear the gossip starting about our little ''we came to school together'' incident. Ino was sulking in the back row; I knew she was glaring at me, even without looking at her. In fact most girls, no, all the girls in class were glaring at me, except Hinata-chan which we all knew had a crush on Naruto since second or third grade in middle school.

And then Sasuke had to put oil to the fire. He turned around and said, in his usual, I'm king of the world tone, ''Lunch as usual under the Cherry Blossom tree?'' I stared, my mouth wide open.

''S-Sure Sasuke-kun, of course I-I'll be there!'' I think I was turning into a Hinata, what the hell why was I always stuttering when answering him. I blushed, and he smirked '' Good.'' And he turned around; Asuna-sensei had come in the class room. This was going to be a long Chem. Class.

A few minutes into class, the door burst open. I glared in the direction, I knew it was the idiot, and I swear I heard Sasuke-kun mutter ''Dope'' under his breath.

''ASUNA-SENSEI! I'm sooooooo sorry I'm late! I woke up late because last night I had a craving for ramen at 2am! '' Asuna-sensei and the whole class sweat dropped. _REALLLYYYYY NARUTO!? What a freaking thick scull. Can he be any denser… _

Naruto ended up with his desk outside of class. I guess sensei didn't like his excuse…


End file.
